The New Dawn
by Fel Sighted
Summary: Naruto wakes in the Soul Society. he can't remember how he died nor anything about his life beyond a few names and faces. all he knows is the pain within his gut. as if something is missing. Watch as he fills in this void by becoming a Shinigami. Naru/?


Naruto groaned as he wrapped his arms around his stomach and doubled over. He could feel the worst stomach cramp ever reeking havoc on his internals. It felt like he hadn't eaten for a month and he had been then kicked by Rock Lee. With his weights on!.

The blonde moaned in pain again and tried to ease the pain as he cracked an eye open to look around. He blinked a few times to get used to the light before he was able to see that he was doubled over sitting on a small wooden bench. Surrounding him was a bustling marketplace old wooden shacks and stalls set up. It looked like a crossover between a setting in Fuedal Japan and a marketplace from Saudi Arabia.

"Are you alright kid?"

Naruto looked up and saw an old man in dirty clothes standing in front of him. "I dunno. I feel, empty."

"You might just be hungry, here." The old man reached into a wicker basket and pulled out a half loaf of bread. "It's not much but it should take the edge off."

Naruto hesitated, looking at the bread for a moment before looking back up to the old man. "What's the catch?"

"Pardon?"

"Nobody just gives away food without wanting something in return. What are you after?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

The old man blinked a couple of times before erupting into an amused laugh. "Smart kid. Never doubt ignore those instincts of yours. But you can relax. I don't want anything. I can tell that you are new here."

"Wherever 'here' is." Naruto muttered, still not taking the bread.

The old man sat down next to the blonde and pushed the bread into Naruto's open mouth. "It's always sad to see someone as young as you are here. I mean, I was already in my late fifties when I came here."

"And 'here' would be...?"

"It's called The Soul Society. Heaven I guess." The old man answered. "My name is Hirosaki Yamato. Nice to meet you kid."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto answered through the bread. "So, I'm dead?"

Yamato nodded. "It's a shame too, you look like you could only be sixteen."

"Seventeen." Naruto corrected as he took a bite finally. "It was supposed to be my birthday in a months time."

"How did you die?"

Naruto frowned, the pain in his stomach flaring. "I died...I died..."

As Naruto tried to remember, the pain in his stomach increasing.

"I..."

FS-~-FS Flashback FS-~-FS

_Pein looked up to the miniature moon he had created, with the Kyuubi Jinchuriki contained within. It was his ultimate Jutsu and he had been forced to use it when his opponent started to release the Kyuubi's power. It had all started when he had killed the young Hyuga. Apparently the foolish girl had an affection for the blonde._

_Pein was about to release the technique and claim the body of the Kyuubi vessel when the side of the small moon exploded. The former Rain ninja's eyes widened when a giant skeletal Fox erupted from the side of the moon. The creature ripped out a bloodcurdling roar._

_Pein narrowed his eyes as the fox started to pull itself out of the moon. The orange haired man extended his hands and focused._

"_Almighty Push!"_

_The Fox shuddered and let out a shriek, like nails on chalkboard before it was sucked back into the moon and an ocean of blood exploded out of the hole it disappeared into._

_Pein blinked and looked at the rain of blood. "That wasn't supposed to happen. I think I might be in a bit of trouble with Madara for this."_

_Pein looked around at the rain of blood pouring down onto him. All that was left of Uzumaki Naruto._

FS-~-FS End Flashback FS-~-FS

"I..."

Naruto groaned at the pain before shaking it off for a moment. "I can't remember."

Yamato patted a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Relax Uzumaki, I forgot that with death comes a blank slate of sorts. No-one here ever remembers their past lives, let alone their deaths. Sorry."

Naruto calmed down and resumed eating his bread. "But I can still remember little things. Names and faces."

Yamato nodded. "It's understandable. We usually cling to the stronger parts of our previous lives while making the transition to the afterlife." The old man looked down sadly. "I cannot remember anything from my previous life sadly. I chalk it up to my old age."

Naruto finished the bread and noticed that the ache in his stomach was lessened slightly. "It still hurts."

Yamato shrugged helplessly. "I am afraid I can't help you any further Uzumaki. The rest of the food I need for myself and my wife. But if you are this hungry it usually means you have some Reiatsu in you. The people who arrive in Soul Society with an intense appetite usually go to become Shinigami."

"Shinigami?" Naruto looked at the old man with a confused expression, still holding his stomach.

"That's right. At the moment we're in the south district of Rukongai, the slums of the Soul Society. If you head north you'll eventually reach the Seireitei. Ask to see one of their recruiters and they might let you in, give you a meal and test you."

"But what are Shinigami?"

"Warriors. The Shinigami are the protectors of the Soul Society and they help souls like us pass on from our previous lives as well as fight and purify the fallen spirits."

Naruto blinked and nodded slowly as a faint memory brushed him.

"_I will become the greatest Hokage of all time, and then everyone will respect me!"_

The blonde stood up gingerly and winced as another stab of pain hit his gut. "Did you say North?"

Yamato nodded. "Yep, it should be about an hours walk from here. When you come within sight of a really nice looking district, slow down a bit, the Seireitei is guarded and they might kill you if you look like your in a hurry."

Naruto nodded and thanked the man for the bread before starting off.

As he walked, Naruto groaned as the pain continued to fill him. Whatever was wrong with him it was more than an intense hunger. He felt like he was something was literally missing inside of him.

An hour later and Naruto came in sight of, just as Yamato had said, a really well maintained looking district. He slowed his pace down to a slow hobble.

Naruto came to a complete stop a couple of minutes later when a man dressed in a black uniform with a sword at his hip appeared in front of the blonde.

"You are not supposed to be here kid. You'd probably be better off if you turned around and walked away." The Shinigami spoke, looking down to the blonde through a pair of black rimmed glasses.

"I...I was told to come here." Naruto said, looking up to the man with wide eyes, feeling the power coming off the brown haired Shinigami. "To see a recruiter."

The Shinigami blinked and looked at Naruto more carefully when he noticed the blonde clutching his stomach in obvious discomfort. "Your hungry?"

Naruto managed a shrug. "I can't explain it. My stomach hurts so much. The old man told me that it was because I have Reitsu, whatever that is. But I think it has to be more, it hurts more than just hunger."

The Shinigami nodded and stepped aside to let Naruto continue. "Come with me boy. I will take you to the Academy, a recruiter will be there to test you."

"My name isn't 'boy.' it's Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto retorted, walking on as the Shinigami guided him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Uzumaki Naruto then." The Shinigami smiled. "I am the Lieutenant of squad five. Aizen Sousuke."

Naruto just nodded as the two walked into the Seireitei. "What's wrong with me?" he finally spoke.

Aizen blinked. "Pardon?"

"This pain. I feel like a part of me is empty." Naruto explained. "Like I woke up and a part of me was suddenly gone."

"How long have you been in the Soul Society?"

"I woke up a few hours ago." Naruto answered. "I don't remember anything before then. The old man said that most people don't remember their previous lives."

Aizen looked down to the blonde for a moment before shaking his head. "I am afraid I can't help you there Uzumaki Naruto. Perhaps you had best see the Seireitei's medical facility. They may be able to assist you."

Naruto nodded. "I hope the pain doesn't last. It's a bitch." He bit out as another jab hit him.

Aizen said nothing, looking down to the seventeen year old with a curious expression. He could tell that this Uzumaki Naruto was in more pain than he was letting on, and the fact that he was not only understating it, but dealing with it so well spoke volumes of the blonde's familiarity with pain.

A few minutes passed without any ordeal. Aizen led Naruto to a large facility at the western side of the Seireitei, the Shinigami Academy and into a large Dojo.

"Lieutenant Aizen sir." A Shinigami rushed up to the fifth squad vice captain, looking pale, most likely from surprise at a lieutenant visiting the Academy without warning. "What brings you to the Academy sir?"

Aizen indicated to Naruto with a wave of his hand. "This young man, Uzumaki Naruto has Reiatsu and wishes to be tested for admittance into the Academy."

The Academy teacher blinked and looked down to the blonde for a few seconds before nodding slowly. "He does appear to be able to apply, but sir, Applications do not go out until mid June. That's in nine months time."

Aizen looked at Naruto for a brief second before staring back at the teacher. "Then test him and let him join your most recent class of students. I am sure that Uzumaki hasn't missed a great deal in a mere three months."

"Well, not really. But sir, it would be very difficult for the boy to catch up with our youngest students." the man said, starting to sweat.

Aizen continued to stare at the man. "I can personally testify that Uzumaki Naruto is more than capable of catching up. Test him now."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he detected a faint pressure being directed at the unfortunate teacher. It felt like it was coming from Aizen but the brunette appeared too relaxed to be directing it. Surely.

"O-of course sir!" The man yelped, his complexion now completely pale and looking like he was about to pass out. "I will go get our recruiter if you will wait here please."

Aizen smiled and blinked finally, releasing the man from whatever grip he had on the poor teacher. "There we go Uzumaki-san, now we will see if you really are fit to become a Shinigami." He said politely, turning to the blonde as the teacher scampered off. "Its a minor test involving a measurement of your current Reitsu level and physical state."

Naruto nodded slowly and turned his attention to the far side of the Dojo, to a group of twenty students in red, white and blue uniforms. He saw a large man, large as in, standing at an easy twelve feet high wearing a canvas head covering. All Naruto could see of this man's head was a pair of bright gold eyes glinting through the narrow eye slit. The blonde felt the hairs on the back of his head shift as he looked at the giant. Whoever he was, Naruto couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity and kinship. Like that giant was a close to family as anyone he had ever known. Even Tsunade.

"Those, if you pass, will be your classmates Uzumaki." Aizen explained, seeing the blonde staring at the students preparing for their lesson in Zanjutsu, sword skills.

Naruto nodded slowly and flicked his eyes over to see the pale man from before running back to them, another Shinigami following, carrying a strange looking device consisting of a red collar with a thick cable connected to a black device.

"This is the recruit." The pale man said to the Recruiter. "Lieutenant Aizen has recommended the boy to be tested and placed with our sophomore recruits."

The man nodded and stepped closer to Naruto, holding the collar up. "May I place this around your neck?"

Naruto nodded, staring at the collar with a cautious expression.

"It is used to measure Reitsu," Aizen explained with a smile, seeing the look that Naruto was giving the red ring. "It is alright Uzumaki-san."

The collar clicked onto Naruto's neck and the recruiter looked to the black device connected to it. As he did his eyes widened and he paled a fraction. "Lieutenant Aizen. You have found quite the recruit for us sir." The man looked up to the brunette and showed him the device. "This boy has the Reitsu level of an unseated Shinigami. I haven't seen a readout like this since I was privileged enough to test the Kuchiki heir, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama."

Aizen nodded slowly and looked to Naruto, smiling at the blonde, clearly impressed. He looked back to the Recruiter. "And the physical?"

The man nodded and held a hand out for Naruto to follow him. "I have a station set up in the adjacent Dojo. You are welcome you join us Lieutenant if you wish."

Aizen shook his head. "I am afraid I must be going. I have duties to attend to back at my barracks." The man looked to Naruto and smiled. "I look forward to seeing you in a Shinigami uniform Uzumaki Naruto. Until then, goodbye."

Naruto's eyes widened as Aizen suddenly vanished in a blur.

"That is a Shinigami technique that you will learn at the academy if you pass the Physical Uzumaki Naruto." The recruiter explained, seeing the blondes wide eyes. "The Shunpo, flash step. It is an advanced technique but you will learn the basics. Now come, the physical portion of this test will take a few hours."

**FS-~-FS**

**And that is the first chapter of my very first attempt at a bleach/naruto story. I hope you like it despite how quickly Naruto has found his way into the academy and the shortness of the chapter. Read and review.**


End file.
